This invention relates to a spring hangers for supporting pipes, ducks and equipments, to suspension of a vehicle or any other area where springs usually use. The device allows avoiding any transfer of stress from support onto critical terminals or connecting equipment. In a vehicle it allows to regulate suspension's stiffness, depending on road conditions and drive and a frequency of a suspension deflection.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,410 a suspension spring device having at least two suspension coil springs arranged in series between a vehicle body and wheels, the same interconnected through a spring adjusting cylinder disposed movably up and down relative to the body, and a lock device disposed on the body for restraining the upward and downward movements of the spring retaining cylinder. Depending of what springs are activated (lower one or both) the higher or lower spring constant are obtained.
U.S. publication US 20060131799 proposes a helical pressure spring assembly whose force action line deviates from the geometric spring center line. There is 3-dimensional adjustment of the force action line relative to the geometric spring line. The spring constant adjustment is obtained by changing the above deviation.
German Publications DE 3743450 C2 and DE 10125503 C1 propose a helical pressure spring in a wheel suspension whose force action lines form an angle with the spring central line. The deviation of the force action line from the spring central line in the built-in condition is achieved with the helical pressure springs in the untensioned condition in a radial view and follow an approximately S-shaped course. In a radial view, an S-shaped course is followed in a first view and a C-shaped course is followed in a second view extending perpendicularly relative thereto or an S-shaped course in a first view and, equally, an S-shaped view in a second view extending perpendicularly relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,288 comprises a spring housing, a load spring disposed within the spring housing and bearing upon a trunnion plate, lever and spring tension rod. As the lever moves from the high to the low position, the load spring is compressed and the resulting increasing force acting on the decreasing spring moment arm creates a turning moment about the main pivot which is equal and opposite to the turning moment of the load and load moment arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,170 comprises four articulated arms which are interconnected by a compression (central) spring and extension spring perpendicular to the central spring. The arms pivotally connected at their ends and at the mid-points. The combination of those springs while acting together (one is compression, another extension springs) creates unique constant force mechanism.
A first two methods of adjusting the spring constant require electronic sensor means and also driving means in the form of a turning device with piston (U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,410) or an electric motor (US 20060131799) which require additional energy consumption. Beside that the above mentioned Helical Coin Springs have side forces which makes difficult using them. Also the spring rate adjusting possibilities are very limited (only two numbers in the first method).
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,288 constant spring when in a use the force action line deviates which is no good for such kind of devices. Beside that it requires two much space to install and to maintain the spring.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,170 to achieve the goal two springs are used, which makes this mechanism too complicated.